The Big Bank Theory
Not to be confused with The Big Bang Theory. The Big Bank Theory 'is the twenty-sixth story mission in Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime and the first heist in the game. '''Unlocks: 'Rooftop Rumble 'Unlocked by: 'Happy Hour 'Reward: '$400,000 Post-Mission Text Message Hey. Me and my boys are planning to rob the bank. Whoop-de-fucking-doo. I suggest you buy some fancy outfits from Perseus and stock up on guns like a big boy. Be seeing you. --Max Mission Description One of Max's bodyguards are planning on robbing the Bank of Summerfield and asks Mark to join. In order to escape from the law enforcement, they must steal a dragon costume from Chinatown, make it to Summerfield International Airport, steal an Andromada, dump it into the ocean, and parachute to safety. Objectives *Find a four-door vehicle. *Pick up Max and his bodyguards. *Drive to the bank. *Threaten the customers with a gun. *Collect the land mine. *Stay back and blow up the vault door. *Go down to the vault. *Go outside to the front of the bank. *Kill the police officers on the road. *Head to the alleyway. *Wipe off the heat. *Follow Max. *Get in the costume. *Get to the airport without blowing your cover. *Steal the plane before it escapes. *Bail out. *Put on your parachute! *Land at the park. *Take Max home. Walkthrough Preparing Before the mission, Max will message you, saying that he and one of his guards are planning a bank heist. It's best to follow his directions, because strong firearm will be needed. A rifle, SMG, body armor, and grenades should do the trick. Don't forget to drop by Perseus to attain smart shoes, pants, and a tie. Unlike the somewhat similar GTA IV mission, Three Leaf Clover, this mission can be accessed at any time. The heist After preparing, drop by Max's place to begin the heist. Get a four-door car, like a Huntley Sport, and go to the Bank of Summerfield off Downtown Flintwood. Enter the bank, and threaten all the customers with a firearm. Collect the land mine, and blow up the vault door. Now, go down to the vault and grab the $4 million for your heist teammates. SWAT teams and SCPD cops will now join the scene with Enforcers and choppers. Max will tell you to leave with all of the money you have collected. The "dog fight" Now, you and Max and his two bodyguards will now take a step outside and wipe off roughly 20 SWAT agents and police officers. At this moment, be careful with your health/armor. The best way to take the heat out is to take cover and use grenades near parked emergency vehicles. Try to help out your teammates so they won't get wasted. Then, go to the alleyway that will lead to Chinatown. Chinatown There will be about four SWAT agents waiting for you. Take cover behind dumpsters if you're running low on health. After that, proceed to the street. An Enforcer will come with 8 armored men. If you don't want to waste grenade "ammo", you can try spraying them with a shotgun at this point. Escaping There will be a dragon costume across the road. Follow Max and his goons, and get in the costume by pressing the "fire" button. Your wanted level will now be cleared, but you have a suspicion meter. You're gonna have to make your way to the airport without rising the bar. A perfect way to lower the meter is to hide in alleyways where nobody hangs out at. The airport Once you're at the airport, exit the costume and sprint to the runway before the Andromada takes off. Hijack it by simply pushing the "enter vehicle" button. Fly the plane as high as you can, and then bail out once you reach the ocean. Put your parachute on, and land at Flintwood Park District. Get in a vehicle, and take Max home. After you dropped him off, the mission is accomplished. Script '''Max: '''Hey, there's the big cheese. '''Bodyguard #1: '''Hey there. '''Mark: '''Hi. '''Bodyguard #2: '''Vodka? '''Mark: '''No, man. Thanks. '''Max: '''The big heist is today. You saw my text? '''Mark: '''Yup. It feels like I'm dressed for a wedding. '''Max: '''Well, here's the deal. '''Mark: '''Alright. '''Max: '''Once we get in, you harass the customers with a gun while I take care of everything. The door that leads to the vault is locked, so I'll hand you a mine. '''Mark: '''Go on. '''Max: '''Plant the mine onto the vault door, and go down there to collect the bills. The pigs should've been alerted by now right when you do that. '''Mark: '''Mm hmmmm. '''Max: '''Then we kill this and that, and we run down an alleyway like cats, kill this and that. Then, we have to escape in a dragon costume. '''Mark: '''What? Is it Chinese New Year already? '''Max: '''No. We don't want our identity revealed. '''Mark: '''Me neither, there's no way I'm going to jail again in this country.. '''Max: '''Then, we all go to the airport and steal a jumbo jet. Ever rode a plane before, Marky boy? '''Mark: '''I have a flight school license, so make that a yes. I'll try my best, at least. '''Max: '''Once you reach the sea, we'll all bail out with a parachute. Follow our tail to the park. Then you drive me home as usual. '''Mark: '''Okay, I got you covered. I ought to carry some heat. exit the house. Mark drives the trio to the bank. They arrive '''Bodyguard #2: '''Come on, guys. Time for some fun. four enter the bank '''Max: '''Whoever wants to survive better stay on the fucking floor! '''Mark: '''Pull your hands up, you doofuses! '''Max: '''Give me your green free papers! Don't make us settle this like men! '''Bodyguard #1: '''Keep your thick eyeballs glued to the floor. '''Max: '''Marky boy, here's the land mine. We'll take care of the children. '''Mark: '''Thanks. blows the vault door up and collects the cash. Mark goes back to his teammates '''Mark: '''I got all the George Washington's right here in these bags. '''Bodyguard #2: '''We gotta get up and running. Catch up on me, kids. (the SWAT and SCPD arrives) '''Chopper: '''We have you trapped and surrounded. '''Cop: '''Stay calm and drop your guns on the floor. '''Mark: '''Fuck it, I'm surviving with this money. '''Bodyguard #2: '''Man, I wanna go home! '''Mark: '''After we all fight these pigs, then we'll be okay. (the gang fights the law enforcement and run to the alley) '''Max: '''Time to clean the mean streets. (the four run to the road) '''Max: '''Look, it's the costume I told you about. (they get in the costume) '''Mark: '''Let's shut up for now. We don't wanna have another war with the five-O. (the team arrives at the airport) '''Mark: '''Alright kids, moment of truth. (they get in the Andromada '''and bail out with a parachute. They land into the park) '''Max: '''I'm fucking tired. Take me home, will ya? (Mark follows Max's request) '''Max: '''That was fun, Mark. I'll see you soon. Trivia *This mission is similar to the mission Three Leaf Clover from GTA 4. That's because the player must buy clothing from Perseus before doing the mission, and it involves having a large shootout with the law enforcement on the road. *It's also similar to the Chinatown Wars mission, Dragon Haul Z because it involves the player escaping a heist via a dragon costume so the protagonist's identity won't be revealed. Category:Missions in GTA Life of Crime